


Plans? What Plans?

by runawaygypsy



Category: Black Widow (MCU), Loki (MCU) - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Purple Prose, Shameless Smut, bad fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygypsy/pseuds/runawaygypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki interrogates the Black Widow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans? What Plans?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this little gem for an entry here: http://wtffanfiction.com/post/106550396339/winter-contest-time  
> This is meant to be funny and completely horribly written, so, have fun.

He turned to her, his eyes filled with lust, so much so that she could see the cogs in his mind turning, their rotation evident, the pictures forming clearly and nearly projected on her body like one would find in a darkened movie theatre. In a forceful voice, he commanded, “Kneel!”

She grinned, her teeth nearly reflecting his own rage like a mirror, opened her mouth to say something to him, left it agape enough that he could have driven a truck through it, but in the end, she obliged. Dropping on her knees, she heard the crunch of the leather she wore as her knees bent, felt the ripples against the skin on the back of her knees and was instantly transported by memory to her younger years, her legs swinging freely over the leather armchair in her father's study as her first love pounded into her. “You won't be able to handle me,” she warned.

“We'll see about that,” he growled, using the sharp end of his staff like a letter opener, nudging it under the hem of her top and pulling it, making it rip through the leather like a razor would slice through flesh, except less bloody, revealing the bare skin of her back, smooth, pale, dappled with freckles. His next movement was to reach out and pull the offending leather from her, slipping it down her arms like one might skin a rabbit, peeling the cow flesh from her, watching in devout appreciation as the cool air made her skin get goosepimply. “So, so perfect,” he purred in admiration as her breasts bobbed down, two perfectly formed globules of flesh each about the size of a good mango hanging like water balloons to hardened peaks that resembled rosy raisins. 

“Do what you will, I'll never tell you where you'll find it,” she growled, unhappy with the way that he was treating her. She felt like a skinned calf at a meat market, hung upside down on a large hook and left to refrigerate until sold.

“Ahhh, Natasha,” he cooed, “all in due time.” His finger slid under her chin and tipped it up so she was looking at him. “First I'll possess your body, then I'll possess your mind.” He needed only to give her one good stare, one intense eye-fuck and she was his. He pulled her up, finger still under her chin and, once she was standing, lassoed her with his arms, bringing her crashing to him, embracing her to the point of breathlessness as his lips found hers, his tongue pried them open like a trunk with a tire iron. 

She really didn't mean to, but she let out a whimper as he kissed her and her mind went entirely blank, a whiteboard erased of all coherent thought, with the exception of the little bits of erasable marker that always seemed to cling to the sides. When he released her, she gasped, “Loki, I know you're not evil...”

He chuckled darkly and smirked. “Not especially, but let me show you my dark side.” With a snap of his fingers, his clothing and the rest of hers dissolved in a sparkle of light not unlike the night sky over a perfectly legal Fourth of July celebration. His cock was already hard for her and stood like a good purple soldier rested against his belly, except without the bayonet.

“I never thought you'd be so well-endowed,” she said incredulously. Then again, she wasn't sure that she had actually ever given the God of Mischief's cock any actual thought before. Sure, she had looked. She'd heard rumors. But that was all. And then she had to rationalize. Was the information she had about the location of SHIELD's plans really worth a ride on this? Yes, it was. “Would you like me to kneel?” she asked seductively whetting her lips with her tongue and biting her lower lip.

“Yes, Pet,” he grinned, his smile taking on all the qualities of a Great White Shark honing in on its unsuspecting victim. “Kneel and suck.”

Natasha complied, dropping to her bare knees, not missing the constricting leather pants she had previously worn. She took the tip of him into her mouth, flicking her tongue at his mushroom tip, then opening wider allowing him access to the furthest reaches of her throat. To be honest, she'd prepared for this moment not really knowing it by practicing on an overly large cucumber when she was a teen, all on the dare of her friends. Though it started out as a lark, she found the practice quite pleasurable and had made it a ritual. She had hoped it would help her become an accomplished sword swallower, but she'd had no idea whose sword she'd be swallowing. She hummed as she moved along his member, rippling her tongue on the underside, inciting him to grasp her hair in ecstasy and hold her there while he fucked her mouth until, at last, she met his sticky end, his seed spurting hotly into the back of her throat, coating it like tapioca pudding.

“You do well,” he groaned as he withrdrew from her. “I never expected that from someone like you.”

Miffed, she spat at him. “What do you mean someone like me?” She stood up and crossed her arms, hoping that the act of rebelliousness she was displaying would be enough to buy her some time, not that she needed it, because, as she glanced down, she could see that he was already hard again. “I'm not a prude. In fact, I think that I, out of all people, could really appreciate that.” She pointed at his cock as it glistened in the light, still coated with saliva and cum.

“They don't call me a god for nothing,” he laughed. He unfolded her arms and wrapped them around his chest like she was his own personal safety belt, then grasped her ass, hoisting her up so he was positioned right at the mouth of her love cave. With a grunt, possibly one from the strain of lifting her without ballast, but also perhaps in a sexual rage, he thrust himself into her, filling her completely, before staggering forwards and pinning her against the cold brick wall.

Natasha was elated, her pleasure increased by the size of the god she was now fucking, her juices flowing over him, lubricating their passion. She arched her back and reached up to grab an unexplained hook that was hanging from the ceiling, pulling herself up just enough so that he was unsheathed from her, then letting go and crashing down on him. He gasped with the sensation, his mouth attacking her neck, teeth biting into her collarbone. “That's gonna leave a mark,” she groaned. As she repeated her drop on him a second, then a third time, she felt herself begin to give, felt the fireball that built in her core explode like an M80 stuffed into a Coke bottle and, as she reached fruition, screamed, “Fuck You! What do you think of my quim now?”

He felt the velvet walls of her pussy squeeze around him as she came, throttling what was left of his godly composure as she rode him like a stallion through the golden fields of Avalon. With a yowl that would have made Thor proud, he pounded into her like a baseball bat into a bowl of jello, his cock twitching furiously until he felt his release, once again, spew forth furiously like water from a pressure hose. “Where.Are.The.Plans.” he grunted with the last of his thrusts. 

“Your brother has them,” she answered calmly, letting her feet drop as she slid off his cock.


End file.
